


Loki & Cristobel

by wibblywobblymess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristobel lives a normal life on Earth, has a normal job, acts completely normal.</p><p>The thing is, she's not. She's Asgardian, just like Thor. Just like Loki.<br/>Both of whom she spotted as they went back, after Loki tried to destroy New York. </p><p>After a trip back home, Cris brings Loki back, to "rehabilitate" him. </p><p>But it's not as easy as she'd hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

               The camera crews were filming all over town, filming the wreckage from the attack. Survivors stood with a microphone near their lips, exclaiming how safe they now felt, knowing there were people to protect them from anything. Cris stood a few blocks from the park, one hand buried in the pocket of her dark green raincoat, the other holding a cigarette, watching the people excitedly chattering about what had happened, despite all the destruction in the city. With a roll of her eyes, and a flick of her fingers to set the cigarette into the bin beside her, Cris continued walking, smiling and nodding and those people who suddenly found a reason to be happy, who found a reason to wave and smile at complete strangers. She couldn’t just stare at them – to be honest, she was happy it was over, too. Instead of being as excited as they were, she simply formed a smile, nodded her head, and continued on her way.

                Until she saw them.

                At the end of the road, gathering by the bridge, stood a small group that seemed unaware that there was anyone anywhere nearby. Most of them were dressed normally – a suit, khakis, leather jacket. Normal clothes. But the two in the middle were far from normal. A cape, body armor. The blonde stood with a hammer in one hand, and a containment device in the other, and the man beside him, his black hair slicked back, had his hands shackled together, and a mask across his mouth.

                And Cris felt her heart stop, and her feet stumble. The air was out of her lungs, and all she could think was how quickly she could get down the walkway, to get to them. But before she could make herself move, before she could lift her feet and start to run, the blonde lifted the containment device for the other to grasp, and, with a turn of their wrists, they were gone. A gasp passed her lips, and she looked around, finally raising her eyes skyward as a small flicker of light disappeared into the sky.

“Well, I will be a son of a bitch…” she murmured. Cris almost certainly couldn’t move fast enough as she spun on her heels, and made a beeline back to her apartment, ten blocks away.

                Her foot shoved the door closed behind her as her fingers untied the belt around her coat, and tossed the article onto her table. It was the only thing she discarded before moving down the hall, and, reaching into the closet, she plucked a small scepter from the back of the door, and retreating to the hallway. There wasn’t a soul on the floors between her apartment and the rooftop, and she was extremely pleased as she sprinted across the gravel-coated roof, skidding to a halt at the edge. Her head tilted back, and she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath of cool air. She felt a gust of wind, circling around her head, and within seconds, as she opened her eyes, she found herself no longer looking around New York from the rooftop of her building. Instead, she was looking out at the broken edge of the Bifrost, with nothing but water and stars ahead of her.

A smile formed on her lips, and she turned around, stopping at the sight of the man behind her, his gold armor and horns shining in the shaded light.

“Heimdall…you don’t seem to have changed a bit,” she admitted, holding out her hands, and well aware that she was still in her blue jeans, her black sneakers, and her t-shirt, which matched the raincoat she had left behind. Heimdall’s eyes shifted from one side to the other, before a small smile formed in the corner of his mouth.

“Cristobel, in the flesh. I was certain you would never return to Asgard,” he admitted, his voice low but firm. Her rosy lips curled into a smirk, and she shrugged.

“And I am certain I never would have, had I not seen Thor and Loki. Are they at the palace?”

“Of course.” She nodded her head, and tightened her grip upon the scepter in her hands.

“It is nice to see you again…and it is nice to be home again,” Cris admitted, patting her hand ever so gently against his shoulder as she moved passed him, and broke into a run, moving as quickly as she could to the city at the other end.

                Heaving a grunt as her hip shoved against the door, Cris looked around the great hall, and, rather than find someone to question, she followed her memory, and made her way down a winding corridor. Voices faded into her ears, growing louder as she reached the doors at the end.    

                Five feet from the large doors, a staff came down, knocking her body to the floor as her hand instinctively released the scepter.

“You cannot enter the Great Hall,” the voice echoed, and she, with a hard cough, looked up.

“I need to see the King.”

“Not without permission.” Grunting softly, she forced herself to her feet, and narrowed her eyes at the guard before her.

“I have permission – but if it will appease you, tell him that Cristobel is waiting for him,” she snarled, lowering her hands to her side. The guard stared at her for a moment, before glancing over his shoulder and nodding. The second guard turned his back, and entered the doors, leaving Cris and the first guard in the hall.

                It took a moment for Cris to realize she was no longer holding the scepter, and, with a soft grunt, she turned, carefully lifting it from the floor. It was clear she was unhappy the moment her eyes laid upon the small crack at the top, and she quickly turned her attention to the guard beside her.

“If this no longer works…it will be your head,” she threatened, hearing the door open once more.

“He is waiting for you.”

                Straightening her shirt and smoothing her hair with her free hand, Cris moved passed both guards, forcing herself to avoid a smug smirk on her way through the doors. A long walkway stood before her, with the only sign of life being the several people at the other end, paying no mind to the stranger in the doorway. Cris didn’t think she’d feel so nervous, being back in the Hall. But here she stood, her stomach knotting, as she made her way down the hall, dressed in the clothes of a Human, not an Asgardian.

Clearing her throat as softly as possible, she finally reached the end of the hall, and raised her head to see the King, seated above her, squinting towards her with his only good eye. She felt the eyes of all those present turn upon her, and for a moment, she said nothing, merely stared back at the King before her.

“It would normally be a glorious occasion to see you return to your home, Cristobel, but I sense this was not a permanent thing.” Odin was watching her, well aware that she was not dressed in the same garb she had been when he had last seen her, and well aware there was something on her mind that brought her home. With a shift in her stance, she raised her free hand, and motioned towards Thor and Loki, who stood a few feet away from her, Loki’s hands still shackled together.

“You are right, my King…I stood in my city, and I watched the destruction caused by the two of them, and the other warriors on Midgard. My home was spared, but only barely, as I saw the destruction of buildings around it.” Her thoughts faltered, her voice faded, and she turned her head to see Thor watching her, an apologetic look in his eyes, and Loki avoiding looking at her, a sort of sadness in his. “I never would have guessed, in all honesty, that Loki was behind it. But I saw them with my own eyes, leaving to return here, and I knew I wouldn’t be doing right by you, or by Asgard, if I were to let it pass without offering my own help to…” For a moment, she stopped, and considered her words, before looking back to Odin. “…to keep him…from doing it again.”

                In all honesty, Cris had no clue what she was going to say to Odin, or to anyone, upon her arrival in Asgard. She had considered waiting for a private moment with Odin. Hell, once she was standing on her rooftop, she had considered just going back to her apartment and letting it go. But after the mess left in New York, she knew that wasn’t going to happen. She knew she had to see him. So she stood before him, quietly waiting for him to say something, for anyone to say something, while avoiding looking at Thor and Loki.

                It was a matter of seconds after she finished speaking that Odin motioned for Thor and the guards to take Loki and leave the hall, prompting Cris to knit her brow together, and glance over her shoulder, watching the group leave. She could have sword, for a second, as Loki turned his head to see her, a small crinkle formed at the corner of his eye, as if he were…smiling. As soon as the doors were closed, she returned her attention to Odin, who had climbed off his throne, and approached her.

“You have been away for a very long time, Cristobel…why would you come back now? I was certain that you never would, not for this.” A glimmer of sadness flashed across her eyes, and she looked downwards, unsure of the right way to answer him.

“…I know what Loki has done. I have seen it. And I know…or…rather…I believe I know, what you intend to do to prevent it from happening again. But I stood there when my brother was to be punished, and I let…I let it happen. Maybe this is the push I was in need of, all those years ago. I would like to bring Loki back to New York…imprison him there. I have only had one fatality in my years of service for you, King,” she pointed out, as Odin nodded in agreement. “The others have been…a success. They never harmed again, did they?”

“No, they have not. But this is not Loki’s first offense…it is merely his first on Midgard.”

“All the more reason for me to take responsibility for him,” she interrupted, blushing instantly as he raised his brow at her.

“And how can we be sure that Loki will not end up like Cato?” he asked, not reacting in the slightest as her face fell, and she looked down. Heaving a sigh, she shook her head.

“What happened with Cato…was an accident, and occurred here. I have been working to make sure I never make such a slip again, in the event I did come back. I simply…never thought I would come back for him.”

“Neither did we. If anything, we believed you would come back for Thor, but if you take Loki to Midgard,” Odin began, before she shook her head, and cleared her throat.

“Sir, I understand…but there is still plenty of time for that, if Thor would still have me.” It nearly burned her tongue to say, but she didn’t show it as she watched Odin’s face. “This is something that needs to be done…and with Loki under my guard, the very least I can do is promise that, upon his return to Asgard, he will not fall into his old ways.”

                Odin did not waver, not in the slightest, as he listened to her talk. As she finished speaking, he motioned towards the door, and formed the smallest smile on his lips.

“I need to think it over…” It was a small phrase, said in his always firm voice, and, with an agreeing nod, she turned, making her way out of the doors, nearly stumbling at the sight of Thor and Loki, amidst the guards, standing in the hallway.

“You would take him back to Midgard?” Thor asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Only to be…rehabilitated,” Cris answered, with a nod. Thor glanced at the guards, who ensured their secure grasp, before stepping forward, and extending his arm for Cris. With a smile, she accepted his hand, and stepped in, placing the lightest of kisses upon his cheek.

“It is good to see you again, Cristobel.”

“You as well, Thor…I am just sorry it is under such circumstances.”

“You must stay for dinner,” Thor invited, already dismissing his brother standing behind him, and Cris, almost instinctively, shot her eyes in his direction.

“Oh…well…why don’t we see what your father has to say, shall we? If I’m given permission to take Loki to Midgard, then I shouldn’t wait to start. For everyone’s sake.” It was an afterthought, her last sentence, but she glanced at Loki, apologetically, as Thor nodded in understanding.

                It felt like hours that she waited in the hall, carrying on small talk with Thor, unable to help but look to Loki every so often. He seemed so pathetic, his hands shackled, his mouth covered. She must have been on Earth far too long, as all she truly wanted to do at that moment was hug him. Finally, the doors opened, and all of them were summoned back to the throne, where Odin sat, his wife at his side.

“The three of you, come forward,” Odin ordered, and Cris glanced to the side, moving closer with Thor and Loki beside her. “Cristobel, I have decided that, after all these years of success, you are capable of handling Loki. I will send someone with you, to escort him to your home, but once you reach Midgard, he is your responsibility, and anything that happens will be treated as such.” Her heart clenched, and she nodded.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Thor…please hand Loki to the guards…guards, accompany Cristobel back, and ensure she has everything under control.”

                She walked ahead of them, and was the first to approach Heimdall, her scepter at her side. Cris knew if she were to walk any farther back, to be even with the guards, or even to be behind them, she would have lost her focus, her drive. But as she stepped to the guardian, and he turned on his heels to face them, a smile formed on her lips, and she raised a brow.

“It was good to see you again, Heimdall. I hope that this meeting is not our last,” she said, glancing towards the guards as they stepped up with her.

“It will not be…as long as you never lose what has always made you…you.” That brought a smile across her lips, as she nodded, and turned, placing her free hand upon the shoulder of one of the guards.

It took almost a minute longer than before, before they found themselves back on the rooftop she had originally departed from. Glancing around with a smirk on her lips, she motioned for them to follow her, and led them down the stairs until she reached her still unlocked apartment.

“You plan on keeping him  _here_?” one of the guards questioned, frowning as he looked around. It wasn’t much of a place, as far as somewhere to hold a person, and Cris was well aware of that. She turned her head, and frowned at both guards, as Loki looked around silently, his brow creased in uncertainty.

“No, I don’t. I plan on having you two leave him here, and I’ll take him where we’re going. That’s always been how this works…and you two are free to leave.” The guards looked at each other.

“We are charged with ensuring you have…”

“Everything under control. And I most certainly do,” she said, motioning for the door. “It’s time for you to leave.” Knowing they couldn’t disobey, as it would be disobeying Odin, the guards nodded, and departed, moving back to the roof to return to Asgard.

                Cris stood in front of Loki, not saying a word, as she examined the mask across his mouth, and the shackles around his hands.

“I leave Asgard for a few years, and you end up a prisoner. I just can’t leave you alone for anything, can I?” It was a playful tease, one that clearly made him smile as a crease formed at the corner of his eyes, and she smiled, too, reaching her hand out to grasp his shackles. “I will take these off of you soon…but this,” she said, moving her hand to the mask on his mouth, “I’ll take that off now.” In an instant, it was gone, and Loki scrunched up his face, thankful for it. It took a second for either of them to realize her fingers were now, instead, brushing against his cheek, and her cheeks burned crimson as she lowered her hand.

“If I never wear that forsaken thing again, I will die happy,” he grumbled, as she laughed, and stepped backwards.

“Enjoy your freedom from it – and stay right there.” With a smirk, Cris disappeared down the hall, staring around her room as she tried to make the color fade from her cheeks.

                 _Don’t be so ridiculous, Cris. He’s your prisoner, not your friend. You need to grow up_. Her words bounced around her head as she slid her scepter into her bag, slung her bag from her shoulder, and moved back into the kitchen, where Loki still stood, only now, he was running his hand across his freed mouth.

“Time to go.”

*              *              *

                Thirty miles from the edge of Manhattan was a small section of land, an acre or two, at the most, which was hidden from view by a fence, and trees. Cris pulled her car up the long and winding drive, Loki seated quietly in the seat beside her, and finally sighed, glancing towards him.

“You are allowed to speak, Loki.”

“Why did you come back?” She raised her eyebrow, her eyes back on the drive ahead of her, as she pressed the button of her head to open the garage.

“I’m sorry?”

“Why did you come back? Now, after all these years, you came back to Asgard, just to put me into your…prison?” he asked, his words nearly dripping with venom. Her foot bumped the brake, stopping the car inside the garage, and she looked at him with a frown.

“I came back because I realized what had actually happened in the city. I saw you, both of you, in the park, and the way you were…locked up, I knew it had been you. And because I knew, if I did not try to intervene…the punishment Odin would have bestowed upon you may have been far greater than we could imagine,” she answered, killing the engine, and leaning back in her seat.

“Of course…”

                Despite wanting to push her hand against his head – perhaps she had been on Earth too long – Cris climbed from the car, motioning her hand towards him and making him climb out, too. She slung her bag back across her shoulders and slid her hand over his elbow, leading him into the house.

“And…” He hadn’t expected her to continue, and raised a brow, looking down at her as they walked. “Because long ago, you were my friend. And if I cannot help you, now, what good am I?”

                Such an honest answer, Loki had no idea how to respond. It was true. Years ago, before she left Asgard, they were friends. But not her and him, not alone – she was  _their_ friend, with him and Thor. But it seemed like so long ago, when she would cause just as much trouble as they would. Years ago, long before she was pulled away from them, before she was made a guardian by Odin after seeing how well she could control others. It was her gift, and she had always been able to put it to good use.

                And now, instead, she was using it to try and straighten him out, on her terms, and on her turf.

                Oh, the days were just going to keep getting better.


	2. Chapter 2

                At the back of the basement was a door, similar to the rest of the doors in the house, only with a sign hanging from it that read simply “Do Not Disturb.” With a sigh, Cris twisted the key in the lock, and nudged it open, revealing a nearly empty, windowless room.

“This…will be yours,” she said, moving to the side as he reluctantly stepped in.

“Certainly feels like a prison.” She frowned, and shook her head.

“It isn’t intended to be as such. Of all the people who have been in my care…you are the first I wouldn’t want to make feel like a prisoner unless I needed to.”

“As you pointed out, you clearly need to.” Cris was tired, and she ran her hand down her face.

“Are you hungry?”

“No.”

                He was certainly not going to make this easier on her. Shoving the keys into her pocket, Cris stepped into the room, and laid her hands over his shackles, waiting a second before sliding them off his wrists and tossing them outside of the room.

“You will thank me someday, Loki…” Cris said softly, turning to leave the room. The door creaked shut, and she frowned, letting out a slow breath. “What are you doing?”

“You don’t really want to keep me here, Cristobel. We were never…friends…so send me back to Asgard, don’t waste your time.” She swallowed hard, and shifted on her heels, facing him with a scowl.

“We  _were_  friends, before I was promised to Thor, and before I was told I could no longer keep up with the boys. I was a girl – I had to behave as such. And if I didn’t want to keep you here, I would never have followed you  _children_  back to Asgard in the first place. I had been perfectly content with living out my days on this rock.” There was a growl in her voice as she shook her head, but it didn’t faze Loki as he reached his hands out to grab hold of her. Her hands went up, and he found himself crashing against the wall opposite the door. “I have not forgotten who I am, Loki. What about you?” she snarled, before whipping the door open, and locking it behind her. “I will bring you something to drink,” Cris’ voice floated through the door, and just like that, she was gone, leaving him alone in his cell.

*             *             *

                Most of the days following her visit to Asgard, and Loki’s return to Earth, were filled with the small arguments, and the impact of him slamming into the wall. Even after all these years, she still had it in her to throw him. It was, admittedly, beginning to wear on him, and she knew it. Not at first. Not until the seventh day, when she opened his door to bring him water, only to find him sitting upon the bed, dressed only in the clothes she had brought to him on the first night – a pair of sweats, and a black t-shirt. She couldn’t help but smile before shifting her stance, and clearing her throat, in an attempt to get his attention.

“Loki?”

“Mm?”

“…I brought you water.” He glanced at her, and nodded a thank you, before turning his attention back to the vent against the wall. Had this been anyone else, Cris would have been certain he was trying to figure out a way out. But this was Loki. And she hoped he wasn’t. Instead, she moved into the room, and held out her hand. “Come on…let’s go upstairs. If you aren’t going to fight me now, it’s time to get started.”

                The look on his face was nearly priceless as he looked at her.  _Get started? Meaning it has not yet begun?_  Cracking a smile, she slid her fingers around his wrist, and pulled him from the bed.

“Come on, Loki,” she invited, leading him out of the room, across the cool basement floor, and up the stone steps to the rest of the house.

“Started on…what?”

“Straightening you out.”

                After everything he knew about Cris, and every story he’d ever heard, he had expected chains, he expected fights, he expected everything. Or, almost everything. He never expected her to put him in a seat in the kitchen, take a seat across from him, and stare at him. For a few minutes, the pair simply sat, her eyes on him, his eyes on the floor, neither of them saying anything. Finally, as Loki began to readjust to look her in the eye, Cris cleared her throat, and stood up.

“You need to snap out of it, Loki. Blood isn’t everything,” she said, crossing the room. He raised a brow, and looked up at her.

“What?”

“You heard me. You can fight anyone you want, it will not make you worthy of being King. It will make you worthy of nothing but loathing,” Cris said, shaking her head. He hissed a little behind her, making her glance over her shoulder, and frown. “Do you object?”

“I think you have spent far too long on this stupid planet, Cristobel. You act, you speak, you _sound_ , and you look like a mortal. Have you truly forgotten where you have come from?” Cris froze, her hand stretched out for the glass on the counter, and closed her eyes.

“I am reminded  _every day_  of where I have come from, and who I am. I don’t need  _you_  to remind me,” she growled, turning around slowly to see him. He looked up at her, his eyes narrowed, clearly not believing her. “Spending twenty years in the same place tends to have a changing effect on people – especially when all you want is to forget. So don’t you dare talk to me as if I am any different than you.”

                His chair scraped against the floor as he stood, and glared at her.

“You are different than me, you mewling quim.” No sooner had the words passed his lips did he find himself flat on his back, her stepping over him and pressing her foot into his chest.

“You will watch your tongue around me, Loki, or I will send you back to Asgard in pieces.” It was a threat he took seriously, seeing the look of hatred in her eyes, and rather than test her at such a precarious moment, he held his hands up, watching her take a step back and blowing out a puff of air.

“What, exactly, do you hope to accomplish my keeping me here as a prisoner?” Loki asked, climbing to his feet.

“Same as I always have, with the rest of my prisoners. You will be…rehabilitated…until you are safe to send back out.” He raised a brow, and smirked.

“You do realize we may be here awhile.” He was teasing her – he knew her abilities had dwindled during the final year of her living on Asgard. Cris swallowed the lump in her throat, and she carefully turned her back on him.

“I have nothing else in my life to make room for. I am ready, and willing.”


	3. Chapter 3

               Certainly, Loki thought she was joking, and not quite serious, when she had nothing else in her life. But the way their ‘conversation’ ended was only the start of a very long few weeks. In any other position, any other place, on the planet, what she did could have been construed as torture. But they were not mortal, and were not natural Humans. They were Asgardians, and he was a god. She did with him as she had always done elsewhere, and pushed him as close the breaking point as she could without succeeding.

                Their bodies were cut, bruised, bleeding, from the fighting. They screamed at each other until they were hoarse. Her knuckles bled, their faces swelled, and more than once, they fell into a heap, sweating, panting, and almost unable to move, resulting in her dragging herself from the room, and locking in him with water and a towel until morning returned. She was bound and determined to break him, and make him the Loki he used to be.

                At least, during the day. Nighttime was always another story. He was locked in his cell, and despite her preventing him from ever leaving and saying she was returning to her own room, night after night, she found herself curled up outside his door, listening for the sounds within. And night after night, she heard nothing but the sadness in her mind.

                Loki never knew whether the sun was shining or not, not from the confines of his cell, but he finally was able to relax enough at night to sleep until he could either sleep no more, or until Cris woke up, and dragged him out for more. It was a rare night that he couldn’t sleep at all, seeing as she was honest about one thing – she never wanted him to feel like a prisoner – and granted him an incredibly comfortable place to sleep. But one night, weeks into the madness, he found himself pacing rather than sleeping, moving from one wall to the other, as if somehow, maybe, they would vanish on his next trip around.

                Then he heard it. A soft sob outside his door. Frowning, he crouched beside the door, and listened, wondering what it could have been. It sounded again, and, glancing around, he carefully tried the knob on the door. He never expected it to turn, or open, but it did, and as it slid from his fingers out into the cool air of the basement, his eyes dropped to the sight of Cris, curled upon the floor beside the door, her face buried in her hands, fast asleep. There were no more sounds of sobs, simply the sound of her breathing, faint and even, as she slept on the cold floor.

                For a moment, a smirk appeared on his lips. She had kept him sealed in the room every night. If her seal failed this night, surely he could go free, get out of this ‘prison’ and escape. Despite his bare feet, and the cold of the concrete, he began making his way to the steps. He only made it halfway up when he heard her again. This time, though, it was not a cry.

“…Loki…” Her voice was so soft, it was almost just a breath, but he certainly heard it, and stopped, midstep. Loki was certain he was caught, that she had done this intentionally, and with the guilt of a piddling puppy, he turned to face her, only to see that, instead, she was still asleep, her hand stretched out in front of her.

“…Cristobel?” he murmured, as softly as she had, lowering his foot back onto the concrete.

While she did not say another word, her sleeping form sniffled, and she moved, burying her eyes against her arm. Despite her exterior over the past weeks, berating him, fighting him, trying to keep him in check as brutally as she could, she was clearly sad. It was a side of her he had not seen in a very long time, long before she left Asgard. With a small inhale, Loki kneeled beside her, and tilted his head to watch her as she slept. She rolled her head, only slightly, and in the light shining in from the moon he could see the tears upon her face.

One of the fiercest guards in Asgard now lay on a cold, concrete floor, curled up as a baby, crying. Loki did not know what to do, but no longer felt right about leaving her there. Instead, he lowered his body beside hers, and, with one of his long, delicate fingers, he brushed her hair from her face and neck. She shifted, but did not waken, and he, for the first time in a long while, smiled at her.

Cris woke with a start, gasping for air as she scrambled to her feet. She was not in her room. She was still in the basement, and she spun, paling and nearing panic at the sight of the door to Loki’s room wide open. Nearing panic, that is, until she saw him, fast asleep in the spot behind where she had just been. She scrunched her face, knitting her brow, before sucking in a deep breath, and lowering her body beside his.

“Loki…” she said softly, trying to hide the trembling of her hands. “Loki, wake up.” He stirred, and rolled towards her, grunting as his face connected with the concrete.

“Owwww…” he groaned, shoving himself onto his back and looking groggily up at her. She clamped a hand across her mouth, trying to hide the laugh, as she stood, and held her free hand out for him. A few seconds passed before he accepted her help, trying to remember what happened, before he formed the tiniest smile on his lips.

“Good morning…” Her voice was not as harsh as it had been on previous mornings, nor did it echo with her sadness of her night’s sleep. It was pure, and sweet, and was a voice he remembered. Loki stood up, releasing her hand and swiping them gently across the back and sides of his sweats, before raising his head to see her quickly look away. “Come on…um…I’ll make us breakfast?” she offered, closing the door to his room as she led him up the steps. She knew he had to have seen her crying – she had fallen asleep that way, and was positive it hadn’t just stopped – but she would have given every distraction in the world to keep them from bringing it up.

                Loki kept his mouth closed, but smiled at her again with a nod, as he followed her up the steps to the kitchen. The sun she had expected to see was hidden away by miles of rainclouds, as the water poured from the sky and pelted the windows. Loki frowned, and looked outside as a bolt of lightning struck in the distance. Turning her head, she saw him staring outside, and chuckled softly.

“He isn’t coming, Loki. I promise. I’ve lost count of how often it rains out here anymore,” she admitted, moving to the fridge. “Please, come have a seat?” She was being polite, and it caught him off guard as he turned to see her with a raised brow.

“What? No fight today?” The smile that curled upon her lips was a shy one that she tried to hide with the duck of her head, and that made him smirk.

“No…no…not today. I told you…I wouldn’t want to make you feel like a prisoner unless I need to…and seeing as how you…did not run away last night…today, you have earned your rest.”

                It was certainly the easiest of days he had since returning to Earth in her guard. She cooked for him, sat with him, even smiled at him in a way she hadn’t done since they were much younger. It was refreshing, and almost too good to be true.

                They spent most of the day in the kitchen, her enjoying the rainfall through the windows, and him enjoying not being locked downstairs. After a while, the talk between them waned, and it became more of a comfortable silence as she stood, and moved to the patio doors, peering out at the lightning and rain. Her hand rested upon the cool glass, and a sad smile formed on her lips as the lights flickered.

“Cristobel?” Loki asked, his voice gentle, as he raised a brow.

“Do you miss your family, Loki?” He pulled his head back, frowning.

“What?”

“Do you miss them? Thor, Odin, Frigga – do you miss your family?” He opened his mouth, desperate to correct her, wanting her to know the truth that had been hidden from him for so long, but she turned her head to see him, silencing him. “They may not be the blood family you believed…but family  _is_  family. They loved you, always. Any fool could see that.” He grimaced, and shook his head, nudging the seat away from him as he stood. The sound prompted her to turn fully to see him. “Loki…”

“I thought you said today was a day to relax, that I had earned it, and yet, here we are, you trying to…to get into my head again.” She was momentarily dazed, unsure of what to say, in response to the anger in his voice. Finally taking a breath, she shook her head.

“I never meant to make you think that. Truly…Loki, have I ever intentionally tried to get into your head before this all happened?” A laugh echoed in her ears as she closed her eyes, and shook her head once more. “When?”

“You were always trying to get into heads, Cristobel. After all, it was the base of your duties. If you didn’t, you would have failed sooner than you had.”

It was a complete accident, the words that fell from his tongue, and he knew it the moment he closed his mouth. Her skin paled, the air knocked from her lungs, as she stared at him, his eyes averted to anyplace else.

“How dare you accuse me…of failing with them…” she whispered, every word falling from her lips with shock and sadness. “How  _dare_  you…after I spent the last twenty years on this planet trying to come to terms with what happened with Cato, and Lana, you come in here, and bring it back to the surface as if it were yesterday. I…you…” Words suddenly escaped her, her face becoming red with fury and grief. Loki took a small step back, somewhat contemplating what he would do if she were to suddenly explode, seeing as how red she had become. Instead, with an exclamation, and a toss of her hands into the air, Cris spun on her heels, and shoved open the sliding glass door, forcing her body out into the stinging cold rain.

                 _“You have ten minutes with him, Lana. I’ll be back.”_

                The water was freezing, numbing her skin, as she moved further away from the house.

                 _Screams. Blood-curdling screams. They bounced off the walls, stopping everyone in their tracks._

                There were no words on her tongue, only sobs, as every inch of her body became weighed down with the water, and Loki, not knowing what was happening, stepped barefoot into the rain.

“Cristobel?!” he hollered, his voice muffled by the storm.

                 _“Cristobel!” The voice was horrific, the sounds, terrifying, as she raced back to the door, tried her hardest to get it open. Her fingers kept fumbling, her entire line of focus on what was happening on the other side of the room._

“Stop running!”

                 _It was more terrifying when the screams stopped – Cris was certain it was only beginning._

Her body came to a halt, her arms hanging at her sides, and, unable to catch her breath, her body dropped to the beaten down grass, the sobs forcing their way out of her throat.

                 _The room was splattered in blood. Destroyed. Cato was in the center of it, the knife in his hand, smirking at the carnage. Lana laid near the door, her hand outstretched as if she had tried to get out, her body riddled with slashes and rips in her flesh. In her rage, Cris’ hands shot out, and as the light faded, Cato was slumped in the corner, dead._

Loki slid in the grass, dropping beside her, as she clasped her hands over her face, and let everything she had pent up for the past twenty years go free.


	4. Chapter 4

                The blanket was warm around her shoulders, and she shifted, looking over at Loki as he watched her, almost like she would watch him, from the chair a few feet away. Taking a breath, she tugged the blanket tighter about her torso, and closed her eyes.

“I am sorry…for what happened today…” she apologized, causing him to raise a brow.

“What happened?” he asked, still not entirely sure what was happening when she ran into the rain. Cris shifted, and took a breath, lowering her eyes to her bare feet.

“I failed…I failed them, when I let her be with him alone.” Loki clicked his tongue, it starting to make sense, and shifted in his seat to lean forward. “I knew what was happening with my brother, I knew he was unstable, and I left her alone in a room she could not escape.” She shook her head, and raised her still red eyes to meet his. “I failed them, and I failed myself… _that_  is why I left when I did.”

                He didn’t know how to respond, and she did not know what to say, so instead of trying to force it, she put her feet on the floor, and stood, clutching the blanket against her as she shuffled down the hallway.

“If you do not feel safe with me, Loki, I will understand,” she said, shaking her head.

“Ha!” It was a sharp laugh, as he pushed his body from the chair, and followed down the hall. “If anyone should feel unsafe, it should be you – I did it intentionally.” There was a smirk on his lips as he appeared in her doorway. “I think you only feel the way you do, because you have been on Earth far too long.”

“…I was never afraid of you.” Loki paused, raising a brow, and looked at her as she ducked behind her closet door as it opened into the room.

“What?”

“I was  _never_  afraid of you, Loki,” she repeated, tossing the blanket, and pulling on a pair of sweats of her own. “What reason did I have? You were my friend, you were my hero, and you were my favorite. You always have been.”

                That caught him off guard, and, instinctively, he scoffed, and shook his head. Someone’s hero? Someone’s favorite? He had to have misheard her, but she stepped out from behind the closet door, pulling a jacket on over her T-shirt.

“Hero?”

“Hero. I adored you, are you kidding me?” she laughed, shaking her head and lowering her body to the bed. “I still remember the first time you all went off to fight, you, and Odin, and Thor, and Cato. I asked two things of you – to come home safely, and to keep him alive,” Cris spoke, referring to her brother. “And you did both. And you still were able to pull me back up onto the Bifrost when I stepped too far out of the way to let the horses race passed. I had nothing but adoration for you.”

                After weeks of brutality, of hard fighting, screaming, and bleeding, she was no longer finding reasons to push him. She wasn’t spilling hateful things from her mouth, she wasn’t trying to make him snap in order to contain him. She was being fully honest, and fully exposed, and it made him shift his stance, rather uncomfortably.

“Cristobel…”

“Loki…” Her eyes lifted, and met his, as her hand motioned to the empty seat beside her, the empty chair across the room. “You are allowed to sit down.”

“You need to stop telling me these things,” he said softly, lowering his body into the chair. With a sigh, Cris closed her eyes, and ran her hands down her face.

“Why? Are you afraid?”

                He didn’t answer her – he couldn’t, without sounding weak. But the truth was, he was afraid. He was afraid that there would be a “but”, or an “until”. He was afraid that she was going to use the things she was telling him to prove a point.

                But she couldn’t see his fear, and instead, she pushed her body back, pulling her legs up beneath her.

“I never wanted to marry your brother. I didn’t want to be promised to him.”

                That admission sent the room into a silence, and Loki stared at her, his mouth open. A laugh passed her lips, soft and almost unheard, at the sight of it, before she shook her head.

“It was not my choice. It was my mother’s. She thought…someone with my mind, and my strength, would be the perfect queen…” she sighed, shaking her head. “I…abhorred the idea. He was my friend, and nothing more.”

“He was…excited, when he found out you were to be his wife.”

“I would have rather been your wife.”

                That moment was almost enough to knock Loki off his seat, the words striking him like a truck. Of all the things she had said, and she had done, that was the one thing he never, ever would have anticipated. And she knew he was trying to process those words, but she cleared her throat, and continued.

“I even told my mother that Thor was not a match for me, he was…he was too much. Too stubborn, too willing for a fight, but she cut me off, and told me that the wife of a king is loyal to her husband, no matter what he is like…she wouldn’t listen when I tried to tell her I preferred another…”

“Why me?”

                Cris almost started to laugh, with how he was stuck on her previous statement, before she shook it away, and instead, smiled.

“What do you mean, why you? Because you were…you were perfect!”

“The hell I am, I’m a monster, have you not noticed?” he retorted, watching as she smiled sadly at him, and shook her head.

“The only monster is the jealousy in your heart, Loki. You were always so wonderful. I cannot believe that this would be a surprise to you.”

“How could it not be? This is the first you’ve ever mentioned it. You let it go, for all these years, that you preferred me, you were the  _only_  person on Asgard to prefer  _me_?” Oh, he was angry. And she could hear it. But she watched him stand as the words roared from his lips, and with a frown, she stood, holding out her hands.

“Loki…”

“I killed Laufey, King of the Frost Giants, by luring him into Odin’s chambers. I am the reason the Bifrost is a broken gateway. I tried to rule Earth, and make myself King. I  _am_  a monster! No one preferred me, not even my family,” he growled, his hands splayed outwards.

“Loki! I always preferred you, are you so blind you never noticed that I tried?” He scowled, not believing she had, before stepping back, startled, as her hands clasped his cheeks, and held him still. “You came back from that first fight, my brother, and yours, in tow. Thor was wounded, but nothing terrible – that didn’t stop everyone from flocking to him, to ensure he was alright. You made your way to your chambers, alone, nursing the wound in your arm, not wanting to interrupt the return of the  _valiant_  warrior.” Her voice was calm, and her eyes were closed, as she pulled the memory out, and dragged her fingers across his arm where the wound had been. “But I saw you. And I couldn’t let you be alone, so I followed, and I tended to your arm, realizing no one else was being bothered to. We were alone, in your chambers, upon your bed, while I bandaged you up. It wasn’t a terrible wound, but I knew it hurt.” Her eyes fluttered, and she shifted her stance, very reluctantly opening her eyes to see if he remembered. His eyes were partially closed, the memory clearly coming back to him, as his breathing slowed. “There was something about that moment, the two of us alone, that nearly got the better of us,” she murmured now, loosening her grasp on his face. “We were this close.” Cris could feel his breath on her skin, as she swallowed hard, and forced her eyes to stay partially open. “It was right there, we could almost taste it…”

                Cris didn’t quite get to finish the memory, didn’t get to add the part where her mother burst in, and nearly literally dragged her from the room. It was merely moments before she was informed of the promise, of her being chosen as Thor’s future wife.

                Loki closed the gap, his lips covering hers, to finish what they had started so long ago.


	5. Chapter 5

                It knocked the air from her lungs, the feel of his lips against her, his fingers sliding up into her hair. She pulled back, almost unwillingly, just to catch her breath, and nudge her nose against his, a series of flutters racing through her stomach. He tried to follow her lips, but took in a breath, too, and opened his cloudy green eyes, scanning her face.

“…how else did you try?” The words were so soft, she almost didn’t hear him over her thumping heart. His fingers brushed the back of her neck, sending goosebumps across her skin.

“Uh…” She swallowed hard, trying to think straight, before closing her eyes again. “It must have been…at least…a few weeks after the announcement was made, that I would marry him…the three of you were leaving…to fight, I think…” Her memories, at that moment, were fuzzy, her focus still on the kiss instead of the conversation, but she cleared her throat, trying her best. “I did as any to-be-wife would, and placed a kiss on his hand, wishing him to come home safe…but only because I knew I had to. I came to you, while your mother spoke with Odin…and I took your hand, and I put it to my cheek…” Her hands moved as she spoke, her small hands wrapping around his large hand, and she pressed his palm to her cheek. “…I wished you to come home  _to me_ , safe…do you remember?” She could hear her voice in her head, as clear as if she were saying it again, when she said it to him the firs t time. She’d said  _to me_  softer, not sure of what anyone would say if they heard it, but she knew he had. And just like then, his eyes fluttered, and he looked at her in slight surprise. A smile formed on her lips as she looked up at him, and nodded.

“I…do remember…” he replied faintly, not sure of what to say.

“I was so stupid, to not have told you when I had the chance…I should have said it from the beginning, you deserved to know. I’m so sorry,” she murmured, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of his hand against her cheek. “If I had told you from the start, none of this would have happened…you would have always known that you were lo-” Her eyes widened as he leaned in, and pressed his lips to hers again, moving his hand and slipping both arms around her waist.

                It wasn’t long, maybe a second or two, before she gave in, closing her eyes and snaking her arms around his shoulders, sliding her feet as he nudged the both of them towards her bed, looking for a place to sit. Neither of them realized the bed came up as fast as it had, catching them as they stumbled and fell upon it. Unable to help themselves, the pair laughed, parting their lips, her face lowering to rest against his shoulder. The laughter subsided, and his fingers delicately ran through her hair, prompting her to look up at him. After a second of hesitation, Cris’ eyes lifted, meeting his green eyes as he smiled down at her.

“There you are…” she said softly, lifting her hand to touch his cheek. He raised a brow, unsure of what she meant, and after a breath, told her so, making her clear her throat, and blush. “…listen to me…I meant every single thing I said to you,” she prefaced, nodding, before propping herself up on her elbow to see him better. “But you were…an especially difficult person to crack…and I knew…that you were not yourself.”

                He sat upright, turning to see her, no longer smiling but, instead, frowning. This was all a tactic? Shaking his head, Loki stood, and stepped away from her with a scowl starting upon his lips.

“You are incredibly conniving,” he growled, as she scooted her body from the bed, and grabbed for his hand.

“No, Loki, I swear to you, I meant everything. It was all I have, the only thing that made me smile these past twenty years, honestly smile. I just…I thought this might be the best time to tell you the truth, I thought it would help bring you back. I was right,” she pointed out, wincing as he yanked his hand away. “I was right, you have come back to me. You aren’t….you don’t have that rage in your eyes any longer, and I would hope you’ll let me do what I can to keep you that way.”

“You lied to me…you did what they did, why would I trust you?”

“I  _did not_  lie to you!” she exclaimed. “I adored you, Loki! And I have always loved you, don’t be so foolish!” She let go of his hand as he pulled it away, but clamped her hands on either side of his head, forcing him to look at her.

“Let go of me…” he growled, wrapping his fingers around her wrists, surprised at her will to keep her hands where they were.

“Yes, this was not the best thing I could have done to help you. But, Loki, you listen to me, I have  _always_  loved you, and if I had been smarter, I would have told you from the beginning. I haven’t said one thing today that wasn’t true. You meant the world to me, and it was impossible for me to face you after what happened with Cato and Lana. After I chose to leave, I just…I didn’t have the strength in me to see you, because I knew that if I did, I wouldn’t be able to leave.”

“Let go.”

“Please don’t be mad at me, Loki,” she begged, as he yanked at her hands again.

“Cristobel.”

“Do anything you want, just don’t be mad.” He stopping pulling, and raised a brow, looking her in the eye with curiosity.

“…anything?” With a hard swallow, she nodded, knowing full well that it could open the floodgates. After all, she had been rather vicious – most of her prisoners would give the world to do to her what she did to them.

                And clearly, Loki was no exception, as he wrapped his hands around her wrists once more, and whipped her body towards the wall. She howled as the shelf she had on the wall struck her, square in the back, before she dropped to her knees on the floor.

“Get up.” He wanted to fight her, without her trying to control the situation. He wanted to fight her, full on, and she realized that as she grimaced, trying to rise to her feet. She didn’t hear him approach, but certainly heard him as he bowed beside her, his lips near her ear. “I said…get  _up_!” he shouted, yanking her off the floor by her neck and whipping her backwards. This was the first time he got the upper hand during a fight, and while she knew it, and she knew why, she still forced herself through the pain, and climbed to her feet, holding her hands out.

“Loki…I need to know…that you aren’t mad at me.”

“I haven’t decided yet,” he said, striking her suddenly from behind as the image of him in front of her vanished. A soft laugh passed her lips as she pushed herself onto her hands and knees, using a free hand to wipe the blood from her lip.

“I forgot how mischievous you were,” she said, coughing a little, before lunging towards him, tackling him to the ground by his legs. He grunted as he hit the floor, shaking it off as she climbed on top of him, pinning his hands to the floor. “Why don’t we take this outside? If I have to clean this place up because of you, I’m gonna kill you.” It was only a joke, hinted at by the smirk on her lips, but he bucked her off, grabbing her by the hair, and pulling her down the hall.

“Outside it is.”

                Nails dug into his hand as she kicked, and cried out, all the way down the hall, until she freed herself, and raced him out, shoving the sliding door open ahead of them. Loki’s feet thudded behind her, and the pair were barely passed the patio when he dove through the air, knocking her body into the grass, and pinning her down.

                The impact knocked the wind out of her, and she laid still, gasping for air. Shifting, and forcing her onto her back, the expression on his face changed from an enjoyable rage, to concerned, as she tried to steady her breathing, grimacing as pain shot through her body.

“Cristobel?”

*

                Laying her body upon the couch, Loki kneeled beside her, and watched as she looked at him, sheepishly.

“I probably should have mentioned…that I am not as strong as I once was…the time away sort of does that to me…” she murmured, taking a deep breath as she laid her head upon the couch.

“Yeah, you should have…I would have gone easier on you,” he said, patting her shoulder gently as she rolled her head to see him.

“Like you could have. I was certain you could have killed me, that look in your eyes,” Cris sighed, shifting onto her side, and resting her hand over his. He lowered his butt to the floor beside the couch, and nodded a little, looking at their hands.

“Even in my worst days, I don’t think I could kill you,” Loki murmured, resting his head on her hand, watching her as she blushed, and smiled very softly. “And since I’ve been on Earth, I’ve certainly been angry enough to do so.”

“That was different…visiting Asgard was like…it charged my strength up again, and I was like my old self – I could stop you. I could not stop you now, if you were to get so angry.” A small smirk crossed his lips, and he nodded, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

“Then you should try not to get me angry.”


	6. Chapter 6

                Her body was weak from the fight, and even though she had not locked Loki inside the house in any way, he wasn’t leaving. He was sitting beside her, his butt on the floor, his arm resting on his knees, as she lay upon her side, watching the television across the room. Most of the channels were back to their normal broadcasts, the terror he brought to New York merely a footnote, if mentioned at all. But there was one channel, towards the end of the lineup, that was airing footage from his arrival, his sparks of terror. Cris lifted her head, moving her finger from the remote, as an interview began with a German man, his hand securely around his wife, speaking in broken English of what happened.

“He ordered…all kneel,” he said, patting his hand on his wife’s arm. “He would kill us. My wife… so scared.”

Raising a brow, she glanced at the harmless looking man leaning against the couch a few inches from her head. He seemed so pathetically human, watching the TV with slight interest, a brow raised, dressed in dark green sweats, a white T-shirt, and socks. His hair was no longer slicked back, but instead, hung around his head, having only been combed by his fingers since they fought earlier. It was impossible for her not to smile, thinking of how different he looked in comparison to when she first saw him, shackled and silenced.

Shifting slightly at the feel of her eyes on him, Loki carefully moved his own, and looked at her curiously, before shrugging.

“Yes?”

“Nothing…just wondering why you wanted them to kneel.” He smirked, and looked back at the TV.

“If I was to rule, I would have obedient people, right up to their death.” It was certainly  _not_  a harmless thing to say, but she heard the “if”, and the tone of his voice, the embarrassment at admitting it, and she smiled, patting his shoulder as she put her head down upon the pillow again.

“If I wasn’t so sure you’d have killed me anyway – provided you  _had_  become King,” she prefaced, a smirk forming on her lips, “I probably would have kneeled.” His brow quirked, and he looked back at her once more, noticing she was avoiding his gaze.

“Would you, now?”

“Well, no, not  _now_. But I would have. Most likely…I think.” It was clear she wasn’t entirely sure – there were a lot of variables – but overall, she was pretty sure of her answer. Loki wasn’t sure what to say, but he bowed his head, and gently pressed his lips against her forehead, contemplating for a moment before pulling back.

“Had I become king…and known you were here…I’d have made you my queen.” Cris couldn’t help herself – she laughed out loud, blushing instantly and covering her mouth.

“I would make a wretched queen, Loki. I can’t even keep myself in check, what would I do for you?” She never expected him to find an answer, at least an appropriate one, and when he spoke, she was dumbfounded.

“You’d have made me happy.”

                Cris stared at him, her face burning red, before sliding her hand out to pat against his cheek.

“You are being kind, Loki…but let’s be honest. You most likely would never have known I was here,” she admitted, scooting slightly on the couch to put her head on his shoulder.

“I would have…” He paused, and considered it, before nodding reluctantly. “Okay, perhaps you’re right, perhaps I wouldn’t have. But, I know now…” Loki offered, leaning his head against hers and making her chuckle.

“I think I’ve been on Earth too long…” she admitted, movie quotes suddenly striking her as he finished speaking. With a soft sigh, she slid a little more, and looked at him. “How would you feel about returning to Asgard?” He jerked slightly, clearly surprised by her suggestion, before she lifted her head and frowned. “I don’t mean, like…I don’t mean right away. I mean when you’re better. We could return…I could finally tell them that I don’t want to marry Thor…it would keep my strength up as it used to be.”

“Or we could stay here. Would never have to return.” His voice grew soft, and he nudged her head a little bit, causing her to lift and look at him. “You could be my queen, here…and it would not matter what they said on Asgard.” As forward as it was, she knew he was right. Her mother’s promise for her to marry Thor meant nothing on Earth. Her face, instantly, burned red, and she shifted her body to lay on her stomach and see him better.

“Loki…why would you want me as a queen? I do not have it in me to be a queen, here or Asgard, or anywhere in between. It was one of my objections to my mother…” she said softly, shaking her head.

“You would make a great Queen,” he said, turning his body to face her. “You are strong, and you are smart…and, you are beautiful.”

“Stop,” she chuckled, shaking her head. He caught her chin between her thumb and finger, and smirked at her.

“It’s truth. Be my queen,” Loki murmured, his breath reaching her lips as she looked at him through her fluttering eyelids.

“Loki,” Cris whispered, as he leaned in a little closer.

“Say it.”

“Of course.” Her lips met his, and she felt her weak frame melt against the couch as his fingers grazed the back of her neck, working their way into her hair. For only a second, Cris pulled her lips from his, taking a deep breath as she shifted, and slid off the couch to be seated beside him on the floor. A small smirk formed, pulling up the corners of his lips, as he pressed his lips to hers once more. Everything around her was gone in that instant, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and, without a second thought, pulled him close, letting their bodies fall back to the floor.

                The blanket was wrapped around her, tucked beneath her arm as it covered her from shoulder to knee. Loki laid beside her, watching her sleep, as his fingers gently moved through her hair as it was splayed across the pillow. She was fast asleep, thoroughly exhausted, and yet still wore a silly smile on her lips. However, Loki had his attention elsewhere but with her. It wasn’t long before he decided, and climbed from the bed, tugging the sweats and shirt back on as he made his way out of the room, as silently as possible.

                After a while had passed, Cris shifted, rolling to face Loki only to find the bed empty, and cold. Pushing her hand against the mattress, she sat herself up, and looked around in confusion. Hadn’t they just fallen asleep? Wasn’t he just  _right_  there? With a soft yawn, she pulled her clothes on, and followed the path he had made, rubbing at her eyes as she made it to the living room. There was no sign of Loki, at least not indoors, but as she started for the basement, a glimmer caught her eye, and she stopped, turning to see a small flash from outside. Frowning, her bare feet brushed across the floor, carrying her over to the partially opened patio doors.

                Several feet away, just beyond the place where he had knocked her down hours before, stood Loki, clutching her scepter in his hand, and dressed in the robes he’d worn when she brought him back to Earth. She could feel her heart drop, and her stomach knot, as she came to a stop a few feet behind him, and, knitting her eyebrows together, Cris took a breath.

“Loki?” Her voice was soft, but he turned to see her, a wicked smirk on his lips.

“My queen.” Surprise filled her face as she saw her scepter glowing in his hands.

“What are you doing?”

“What I came here to do in the first place…I’ve come to rule.” His eyes were blue once more, his hair slicked back, and a mischievous, wick grin forming.

“No…Loki…” There was a sadness in her voice, and betrayal in her eyes, as she realized what he had done. He was not better – he had been pretending, to get hold of the only thing she had that connected her to Asgard, and, ultimately, anywhere else in the Nine Realms.


	7. Chapter 7

                The smirk on his lips broke her heart, and she almost couldn’t hide the sorrow forming in her eyes.

“What did you do to me, Loki?” She was certain he had done something. He had to have – she couldn’t have been so stupid!

“Nothing, my dear – although you have done plenty for me.”

“No…no…” He turned, his cape flaring out as he moved, and stepped towards her, raising his free hand to brush against her cheek.

“You see…by telling me just what kind of power this held for you, you told me all I needed in order to take control. I certainly didn’t expect it to be so easy, but I didn’t account for the fact that, indeed, you have been on Earth far too long. I was hardly your prisoner – you  _adored_ me.” She thrust her hand up, shoving his away as she stumbled backwards.

“Don’t touch me…what is  _wrong_  with you? This isn’t you, this is the monster in your.” He growled, and narrowed his eyes.

“If you are going to be my Queen, you won’t talk to me that way.”

“If you are to try being King, Odin will have me killed for failing,  _again_. Is that what you wanted? Because you could have accomplished it much more simply, by just killing me in my sleep,” she gasped, shaking her head. “I will not be Queen if you are going to be a _murderer_.” His hand shot out, grasping her throat as his fingers pressed hard into her skin. Cris’ eyes shot open, and as she attempted to dig her nails into his wrist, she realized he was fully dressed to fight, armor and all.

“I will be King. And you will be my Queen and like it, or be my prisoner and loathe it,” Loki ordered. Her eyes were fading fast, and she tried, repeatedly, to breathe. Smirking, he pulled her close, his lips barely an inch from hers, his breath reaching her skin. “The choice is yours.” With that, he thrust out his arm, letting her fly onto the patio. Her body struck the brick, and she rolled, coming to a stop with her back to him, her entire body trembling as she cried out with every breath.

“I would rather die than be Queen to a monster.” She had tried so hard that she truly believed he had not been the monster, that the monster was simply inside his mind, his heart, forcing him to do what he had done. But this was something different, and she was realizing how foolish she had been. She had let her emotions get in the way again.

                Loki narrowed his eyes, and stormed towards her, his hand pulling back to strike her. With a grunt, Cris shoved her body up, stumbling back and narrowly missing the impact.

“I recall you telling me I was not the monster.”

“I recall you acting like I mattered to you as more than…a pawn,” she retorted, stepping back. Loki frowned, lowering the hand the scepter was in, and shook his head.

“You are not a pawn. You are a Queen – have you already forgotten?”

“I said I would kneel if you weren’t going to kill me anyway –  _you_  said I would be your queen. I never agreed. I already told you, I am not fit to be a Queen.” Cris was angry, and wanted to lunge at him, to try and get her scepter away – at this point, she couldn’t care less if she shattered it – but as she turned, tried to move another direction, she realized she couldn’t feel anything in her arm but pain. Panic began to set in as she grimaced, winced, and nearly howled as she tried to force the limb to move on its own, but rather than become stuck, she forced her eyes back up to his, frowning.

“Then you will be my prisoner…” It was not so much a definite sound in his voice, but rather, a reluctant one – he had truly wanted her by his side. After a second, he shook his head. “You are truly no better than Odin.” She scoffed, and shook her head, as well.

“You  _lied_  to me, Loki. You betrayed my trust. I meant…every single word I said to you, and you have used that to gain the upper hand, to steal  _my_  scepter, and  _my_  strength, to try and take control of the Earth. I did not lie to you, like your father. I did not betray you, or hide it from you intentionally, like your father. I brought you here to tell you the truth, and to, hopefully, bring out the Loki I had fallen in love with all those years ago. This is  _not_  you, and you used my heart to betray me.” Her words poured from her, as she stumbled backwards, her feet sticking against the bricks and sending her body back into the ground. There was no preparation for the howl that erupted as she attempted to catch herself, having forgotten she could not move her arm.

                It didn’t matter than he had just condemned her to be his prisoner. The want to have her as his queen, to be by his side, was unwavering, and at her howl, he moved forward, leaning down to help her stand. Despite the pain coursing through her arm, and echoing through her body, Cris forced herself to concentrate, seeing her scepter so close, right within her reach. He bowed down, using his free hand to grasp her arm and pull her back to her feet, releasing his grasp as she stood before him, the pain written all over her face. Before he could ask, or even open his mouth, she had her good hand wrapped around the scepter, and yanked, growling as he tightened his grip. It wasn’t going anywhere, but neither was she, as he pulled her closer, narrowing his eyes.

“Last time I checked, you were weak,” he hissed, as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

“And last I checked, you were doing so well. I guess we were both wrong.” The scepter glowed in their hands, and both of them looked at it, as she watched the light brighten and then dim, something she had never seen before. Cris thrust her foot down upon his, wrenching her hand against the scepter as she turned her body from his, using every part of her force to get that thing out of his grasp.

                Loki grunted, wrapping his arms around her, forcing her broken arm into her body, smirking as she howled once more.

“Loki! Stop!” she cried out, her grasp on the scepter weakening as her body crumbled at his feet. She could barely breathe, the pain washing over her in one wave after another, before her head connected with the bricks, and darkness consumed her.

                It felt like hours when Cris awoke again, but the panic hit her almost instantly, and she scrambled into a sitting position, looking around at the strange room. The last thing she expected to see, seated across from her, was Thor, rubbing his hand across his forehead.

“Where am I?” His head shot up, and a smile graced his lips as he stood.

“Back home, Cristobel. Where you belong.” Home…Asgard…Her eyes darted around, and she gasped softly, stumbling off the bed and to her feet.

“And Loki?”

“In containment. He could have killed you, you should know that.”

“I do…I was so stupid,” she grumbled, dropping her body back to the bed as her functioning hand reached up to rub her eyes. After a second, her eyes lowered, and she saw her arm, bound and secured against her body.

“It is broken…but we did not want to put you in to heal until you were awake again,” Thor explained, reaching for her hand. She swallowed hard, looking at his hand, before tears lined her eyes, and she looked away.

“Listen…Thor…”

“I know. I already know everything. And it is alright.” Her head shot up, a look of surprise on her face, as he chuckled. “Heimdall.” It was all she needed to hear, before her face burned red, and she looked away, embarrassed.

“I screwed up…and I don’t deserve to be here. I am of no use to you, or your father…or anyone,” she said, carefully standing once more, and moving towards the door.

“The scepter is all but destroyed, never to function again…and father has no desire to return you to Earth.”

“What is there for me, here? I am a failure, Thor, I should have realized that after what happened before. My mother was right.”

“Your mother is dead – died years ago.” Cris shook her head, and turned to see him, her good hand resting on the door.

“She died when I killed her babies – I sent Lana in to the slaughter, and I punished Cato too late. I was not her daughter when it was over, I was the monster. She had nothing left for her here, and that, Thor, is why I left. I had no family, I had no reason to stay. I just wish…that I had not come back for Loki. I may have been able to live my life, blissfully unaware of how foolish I could be.” Thor’s large hand covered her shoulder, stopping her from turning again, and instead turning her towards him.

“You were not foolish. You were trying. And no one will fault you for that, especially not here. Here, Cristobel, you are not alone. And you are not a failure. Everyone makes mistakes – the important thing is to learn.”

“I’ve learned that I’m not doing it anymore. My days of trying to fix people are over. My focus is simply not there.”

“Then you will simply be part of Asgard again. And we will welcome you with open arms,” he said, opening the door for her, and letting her lead the way out.


	8. Chapter 8

                Asgard was more beautiful that she remembered. It truly was. As often as she could, for the next couple of weeks, Cris stood outside, watching the sky, letting the images sink in. Never again would she forget what it was like here. This  _was_  home. It didn’t matter how pretty Earth could be – she had never seen a day or night on Earth that resembled a single moment on Asgard. Oh, how she missed it.

           

     She knew Thor was right – the important thing was that she learned from her mistakes – but it didn’t stop her from feeling stupid and foolish every time she walked passed someone. Cris couldn’t shake the feeling that they knew what she had done with Loki, that they all knew how gullible she had been, and after several days, she made her way down to the throne room, peering in at Thor as he spoke with his mother.

“…Thor?” He turned in his place, and smiled at her.

“Cristobel! Decided to join us for dinner?”

“Um…actually…no…I was hoping, maybe…I could have you do something for me?”

                Thor, grinning, excused himself from his mother, and moved down the steps, approaching her with a nod.

“Anything.”

                His red cape flared behind him as he walked, a few feet ahead of her, the smile gone from his lips.

“I did not expect you to ask for this.”

“You said anything.” He sighed, and nodded, stopping and nodding to the guards on either side of the door, before pushing it open, and motioning inside.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come in as well?”

“Positive…I will be alright,” she said, patting her hand against his shoulder before stepping into the room. As the door closed behind her, the lights in the room brightened, and across from her, separated from her only by a sheet of thick glass, was Loki.

                For a moment, she stood still, staring at him as her heart began to break again. She had spent the past couple of weeks thinking of anything but him – she didn’t want to hurt anymore. But the day before, as she removed her arm from the sling, he was all she could think about. It festered. And she couldn’t stop from coming to see him.

                Finally, she approached the glass, and cleared her throat, shifting her stance.

“Loki…” He looked up at her, surprised to hear her voice again. He looked wretched – tired, and sickly, and knew it had to be, at least in part, due to his new prison.

“Cristobel?” he asked, cautiously standing and stepping towards her. Instinctively, she flinched, and stepped back. “What are you doing here?” She had been avoiding his eyes, nervously rubbing her hands together, until he asked, prompting her to close her eyes, and shake her head.

“I need to know…why you did this to me.”

“Why…?” Opening her eyes, Cris revealed the tears that brimmed them once more, and finally met his gaze, frowning.

“You let me…open my heart to you. Something I had always wanted to do. And you used it to try and gain control. You could have killed me…” she spoke, shaking her head. “Why did you do this to me?  _Me_ , the one person who preferred you, remember?” she asked, recalling his words that day. Loki shook his head, unable to answer her. “Tell me you didn’t mean to…or that…that it was payback for what I had been doing to you…or something,  _anything_ , so I can try and put this behind me,” she begged, as he once again shook his head.

“I can’t answer you, Cristobel, because I don’t have an answer for you.” Cris knitted her eyebrows together, and once again stepped towards the glass.

“…do you even remember?” she asked, her voice shaky. He was incredibly reluctant, but he finally shook his head, confirming her fear – whatever made him snap, it wasn’t him.

“I remember you confessing to me how you felt…and I remember that we h-“ Her cheeks flared red, and she stuck out her hands, motioning for him to stop.

“Shush.” It brought a smile to his lips, how quickly she stopped him, before he nodded.

“That’s all I remember. I don’t remember getting out of bed.”

                Oh, how she wanted to call him a liar, and storm out. How she wanted to swear at him, and strike the glass. She had been so angry at him, and so hurt by him, that she wanted so desperately to hate him.

                But she couldn’t. Not now, standing across from him, and watching him stand, burdened by guilt. Instead, it only made her heart break, and, pursing her lips, she put a hand upon the glass.

“I did love you, Loki…but I don’t know that I can anymore…” His hand was on the glass against hers, and he sighed, nodding.

“I could not blame you…I told you, Cristobel…I  _am_  a monster.” Her fingers curled against the glass as the sorrow in his voice, before she sighed.

“As angry as I am…it is not you who are the monster. You are just…too weak to fight him off, and I am of no help,” she said, flattening her hand against the glass where his rested once more. “If you get better…if you can control it, and you get out of containment, you come find me. But…I won’t be coming back,” Cris finally said, patting her hand on the glass. “Get better. For your own sake.” She didn’t let him answer, before turning and moving to the doors, leaving him behind as the light of the room dimmed.


	9. Chapter 9

                Months. Months passed, after she saw Loki, after her arm healed, after she returned to Asgard, not that she had a choice in the matter. She was adjusting well to being home, and, to her surprise, people were happy to have her back. Odin no longer put her in charge of prisoners, or those who misbehaved. Instead, now, because he knew she wanted to keep busy, was given the task of watching the children. Not all of them, merely the ones that were left with her. Cris adored the children, and made good use of the time she shared with them. They chased each other, and played games; she ensured they were taking breaks to eat; and when night came, she moved each of them right to their homes, making sure they were getting inside safe and sound.

                Night after night went off beautifully, without a hitch, as she dropped each child with their families before returning, alone, to her chambers. She wasn’t living alone – Thor wouldn’t hear of it. It didn’t matter that she wasn’t going to marry him, that she didn’t want to be in such an important position in Asgard as Queen. She was family, she was important to them, and they gave her a place in their home, with them.

                Her bare feet rested against the cool floor, while she sat upon her bed, her face in her hands. She was exhausted. Those kids kept her moving all day, but she couldn’t think of anything she’d rather do. With a smile, and a sigh, she flopped her body back upon the mattress, her eyes closed. Cris didn’t even react when she heard the door open, but instead pulled her feet up, and curled into a ball.

“Mmmmn…I’m too tired to talk tonight,” she yawned, resting her head on her hands. The footsteps stopped, and she heard a soft chuckle.

“Then may I just enjoy your company, without a wall of glass parting us?” Cris’ eyes shot open, and she sat upright, finding herself staring at Loki, who stood a few feet from the door, a very small and awkward smile upon his lips. “You look wonderful.”

“Loki?” she asked, in awe, still seated upon the bed.

“Father has said I’m better…you were right, you know. I had trouble taking control of myself.” He wrung his hands in front of his waist, dressed in his black slacks, black and green tunic, his hair pushed back but dangling around his ears. He was, simply put, adorable, and she found the color filling her cheeks as she climbed to her feet.

“Loki…” She was still dumbfounded, that he was in the room, that there were no other words on her tongue. It brought a soft chuckle to his lips, as he stepped forward, reaching out a hand.

“Cristobel…please take a breath.” She did, biting her lip as she looked at him. “If you are uncomfortable, I will go. We can talk tomorrow…I simply…wanted to see you…” His gentle fingers took her hand, and he raised it, pressing a light kiss to her knuckles, before releasing her hand, and bowing his head. “Goodnight, Cristobel.”

                There was no sound as his feet moved across the floor, back towards the door. She had been so angry when she woke in Asgard, so afraid of him, but here she stood, watching him leave, and feeling nothing but want for him to stay.

“Loki.” He paused, and took a breath, crossing his hands behind his back.

“Ye-“ The word didn’t make it out, as he turned, and was captured by Cris’ grasp. Her arms were around his shoulders, and her face against his neck. It was clear she had startled him, as his hands dropped to his sides. It was a few seconds before he put his hands on her back, and lowered his head against hers, closing his eyes with a smile.

“Odin has a much better sense than I do any more,” she said softly, closing her eyes. “I am glad…that you are better.” Her face burning red, Cris released him, and took a large step back, her eyes meeting his. “You look well…better than when I last saw you,” she admitted, with a very small smile. Loki let his hands fall to his side, a half smile on his lips, as he nodded.

“You look beautiful,” he said, as she blushed and looked towards the floor.

“Thank you…”

“I am glad you chose to stay. I’ll let you be, for the night…may I see you tomorrow?” It was strange, hearing him ask permission, but she smiled, and nodded her head.

“Of course…you don’t have to ask.”

“I felt I should…I’m going to go, Cristobel…sleep well,” Loki said, extending his hand to squeeze her arm lightly, before turning once more to leave. She didn’t know what to say, as he opened her door, and disappeared into the hallway.

                Something was different about seeing Loki this time. Her heart raced, her face flushed, and she was actually  _nervous_. She wasn’t even that nervous having him in her possession after he tried to destroy New York, or when he tried to reign over her that night they returned to Asgard. She had been scared, but not nervous. This was nerves. Her heart was racing.

                Shaking away her confusion, Cris lurched forward, yanking her door open as she raced barefoot into the hall.

“Loki, wait!” she called, sliding as she skidded to a halt, several feet behind him. Loki spun on his heels, rather surprised.

“Cristobel? I thought you would be retiring.”

“I was…but…” She took a breath, and met his eyes, a sheepish, girlish expression forming on her face. “Would you do something for me?”

“Anything.” There was that word again, and while she wanted to laugh, she cleared her throat instead, and took a few steps forward, to be closer to him.

“…would you…” The words were lodged, and she shifted, so afraid to ask him. He quirked his brow, uncertain, as he glanced around him. “I, uh…would it be…would you mind…” She stuttered, and a small smile formed on his lips as he began to realize what it was she was trying so hard to ask him.

“Cris…”

She stopped short, eyes wide, as he called her by her nickname, a name she had not heard since her sister died. Cris gulped, and pursed her lips, watching as he moved a little closer, sliding the back of his fingers against her cheek.

 Slowly, and gently, Loki bowed his head, and brushed his lips over hers, sending shivers down her spine. In comparison, the other kisses they shared were nothing. This was perfection.  It did not last long, maybe only a moment, before he pulled back, smirking as he realized she was breathless.

“How was that?” he whispered, his lips brushing against her forehead as he spoke. Cris’ stomach flipped, as she finally took a breath, reopening her eyes to see him.

“Wonderful…” she answered, moving her fingers to his chest. “…I missed you…” The gentle laugh passed his lips before he could stop it, and he shook his head.

“I missed you too, Cristobel.”

“Cris is fine…for you.” Loki simply couldn’t help himself as he pulled back, and looked at her with a smirk.

“But my name is Loki…I can’t even see how one would get  _Cris_  from that.” That was the Loki she remembered, fully and completely, and she laughed, pinching his shoulder through his tunic. “Ow! Hey!”

“You know what I meant, Loki…” Her eyes lifted, and she genuinely smiled at him as her hand patted his cheek. “ _You_  can call me Cris. I wouldn’t mind…”

                The pair stood in the hall for a moment, her hand on his cheek, and his on her shoulder, before she bit her lip, and glanced around, letting her hand fall as she, instead, wrapped her fingers around his.

“Come on.” He furrowed his brow, but stumbled, following as she pulled him back to her room.

“Where are we going?” he asked, though immediately he realized the answer. With one last pull, she nudged her door closed behind him, and turned to face him, blushing immensely. “What?”

“In the past year…I have said a lot of things to you…I have made…a lot of revelations about myself that no one knew before. I told you how I felt about you in the past…and that I still felt that way…but I have not said it right.” Loki was baffled, as she could see by the furrow of his brow and the slack of his jaw, but she smiled, and leaned up, pressing a kiss to his bottom lip for a second before pulling back, and looking up at him with a silly smile.

“Cris?” he murmured, unsure.

“…I love you…Loki. I truly do. Even when I didn’t want to, I did…” Cris said softly, lightly resting her hands on his hips. “Now that I know you are…better…I feel better about saying it to you, the right way. I absolutely love you.” Loki wasted no time in kissing her, sliding one arm around her waist, and slithering his fingers into her hair, holding her body against his. He suddenly pulled back, nudging his nose against hers.

“I love you, too, Cris,” he whispered, before the pair smiled at each other, and he planted one more kiss upon her lips.


	10. Flashback!

“They are coming!”

                It was the only thing being passed around the great hall, around Asgard, that was of any value. They were coming. The great warriors were returning home, Odin and Thor and Loki. The army was returning. Cris was moving quickly around her room, hearing her mother repeatedly calling for her as though she was being ignored.

“Cristobel!”

“I’M COMING!” she finally hollered back, shoving her foot to floor as she forced her shoe on. She kept her head down as she darted from the room, knowing if she met her mother’s gaze she would get an earful for hollering. Holding her breath, Cris ducked by her mother, and moved quickly through the hall until she came through the main doors, a smile crossing her lips as she looked towards Frigga.

                The men were coming into view, and the women lined the Bifrost, watching at the men approached. When the men reached them, the women would surround them, embrace them, and thank everything they returned safely. But Cris was unsteady, her shoes feeling wrong on her feet, and she shifted back, knowing she was probably still in the way of the horses. A cry passed her lips as her foot slipped right off the Bifrost, her body following, stopping only when her hands caught the bridge. She struggled to pull herself up, terror gripping at her and weakening her grasp on the edge.

“Help me!”

                No one could hear her. They were already clapping for the warriors as they arrived, and she squeezed her eyes closed, trying to force her arms to hold on, to get her body back onto the Bifrost. But they were weak, she was having trouble even holding on, she couldn’t get herself more than a few centimeters up before she was back at the end of her arms. A million thoughts hit her, but the most prominent was asking herself if this was how it would end. All this time, and  _this_  is how it would end.

                His hand nearly startled her as he gripped her forearm, and pulled her onto the Bifrost.

“Cristobel?” he panted, skidding back as she dropped onto her knees on the bridge, not letting go of the hand that saved her.

“Loki?!”

“What on Asgard happened?”

“I slipped, oh, Loki, you saved my life,” she whimpered, throwing her arms around his shoulders as he, chuckling, helped her to her feet.

“What did you think, I would let you fall?”

“They would have,” she admitted, glancing over at the sight of her mother already fawning over her brother. “Thank you…”

“You are always welcome.” With a sheepish smile, and another quick squeeze, Cristobel stepped away, smiled at him again, and started towards the others.

                Thor was wounded. Nothing life-threatening, but the armor around his side had been torn, and he was certainly bleeding. The gasps and exclamations surrounded him, leading him and Odin back into the Hall. Cris swept around them, smiling as Thor rolled his eyes playfully, before reaching for Cato near the middle of the pack. He was not wounded, but he wasn’t well – he could barely stand.

“Mother!” she breathed, turning her head as her mother stood and adored him

“Yes?”

“Cato doesn’t seem well…” With a wave of her hand, another warrior climbed off his horse, and helped Cato down to his feet, leading him back inside with her mother in tow.

As Cris watched, she saw the doors nudged open, Loki moving around to head inside. He was only using one arm, and only for a few seconds before raising his hand to cover the slit beneath his shoulder. Frowning, she ducked around the group gathering around Thor, and made her way in after Loki, making sure not to go anywhere near the edge of the Bifrost.

                Her fingers caught the door to his chamber before it could latch, and she peered in at him with a concerned smile.

“Loki?”

“…shouldn’t you be with your mother and brother?”

“She is having him taken to healing – he is not well. But I saw you…you’re hurt, why didn’t you say anything?” Loki shook his head, and lowered his body to his bed, turning to see her as she walked in.

“You were preoccupied.”

“And you are my friend – let me help you.”

“I do not  _need_  your help.”

“I’m not asking you,” Cristobel replied, crossing the floor to sit beside him. “You are my friend. This is what I’m supposed to do,” she added, smiling as she helped him out of his armor and tunic. It was clear that he was suddenly feeling awkward, as she blushed at the sight of him.

                 _For crying out loud, Cris, you grew up with him, don’t be so ridiculous_. She kept repeating that in her head, but every time she brushed her fingers across his skin, her heart skipped a beat, and her cheeks burned a little redder.

“Are you alright?” Loki asked as she dabbed the cut on his arm.

“Hm?…oh, oh yes, I’m fine,” she lied, forcing a smile as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “It’s nothing major…but I can still…wrap it…if you want?”

“…sure.” He was almost reluctant of answering her, as it prompted her to move away from him just long enough to put his tunic and armor down elsewhere, and return with a bandage for his arm.

“It’s stupid that no one else is checking on you. You are injured too, you deserve just as much attention as they do,” she said, before raising a brow, and lifting her eyes to see him. “Sorry…if that was not my place to say.”

“It is…alright.”

                Taking a breath, and holding it, she covered the cut, ensuring the bandage was secure across his skin. With a smile forming on her lips, she exhaled slowly, and nodded, patting his arm lightly.

“There you are. Good as new.”

“Thank you, Cristobel.” Her eyes shifted to the side, meeting his gentle gaze, sending a chill down her spine as her face flushed.

“…Loki…?”

“Yes?” he spoke softly, moving his other hand up to touch hers as it rested on his arm.

“…should…we be alone together?” She was suddenly very aware of how she was feeling, as her breath became shallow, and his head neared hers.

“Are you complaining?” he whispered, as she gulped, and shook her head.

“No…” she answered, her lids growing heavy.

He tightened his grip on her hand, leaning towards her as his lids lowered, and he peered down at her lips. A rush of excitement raced through them both, but just as his nose brushed against hers, the door behind them flew open, startling them both into an upright position, her hands falling back into her lap.

“Cristobel! What are you doing?” her mother bellowed, swooping into the room and staring down at them.

“Nothing! Wrapping his arm!” Flustered, Cris bit down upon her lip, glancing towards Loki in the seconds before her mother grabbed her arm.

“You are coming with me, young lady, right now,” she stated, yanking Cris off the bed. Cris yelped, and stared over her shoulder at Loki, her brow furrowed.

“Mother? What’s going on?” she cried, grimacing at the tightness of the grip on her arm.

“You are a  _respectable young lady_ , not to be alone with a boy, even that one.” That one. That one? Was that he was to her? Because he was much more to Cris, and she tried to catch her breath to say so before her mom thrust her back into her own room, and frowned.

“Mother?”

“I was waiting for the ceremony to announce this, but after seeing how close you were with _him_ , you need to know, now, that you will be marrying Thor.”

                The world nearly came out from under Cris’ feet, and she paled drastically.

“Thor?”

“Yes! Thor is going to be king one day, and you will be his Queen. With your mind, and your strength, you will be a prime queen. But  _not_  if you dirty your reputation with Loki.”

“But mother…I don’t want to marry Thor,” she started, whimpering as her mother’s hand struck her in the face.

“You do want to marry Thor – that is your purpose in life.” Your purpose in life.

“No it isn’t, mother, I don’t  _want_  to marry Thor, he is only my friend.”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“I thought it was valid.”

“It is  _not_  valid! You will marry him, and become Queen!”

“Mother!” she shouted, flinching as her mom narrowed her eyes at her. “I love someone else!”

“Then forget them! Let them go! You  _will_  marry Thor, whether you do it willingly or not! It has already been decided between myself and the All-Father.”

                Cris crumbled to the floor as her mother ended their conversation by exiting the room, unable and unwilling to face the truth, that her life was not her own to live, and the one she wanted, she would never have.


End file.
